Prince Charming
by Pikagirl541
Summary: Alina and Addison are twins at Cross Academy. One's a vampire; the other a human. What happens when they trade places? Will Alina admit her feelings? Will Addison meet her Prince Charming? Note: Alina and Addison are my OCs. Addison dreams of finding her dream boyfriend, while Alina thinks of falling in love as a nightmare.


Addison looked up at the night sky. _Just a little longer and-_

"What are you doing?" Alina interrupted her twin's thoughts.

"Waiting." Addison replied. She didn't turn to look at her sister. She kept staring at the night sky. "It'll come out soon."

"Don't tell me you're waiting on that star again." Alina said sternly. She crossed her arms and waited for her sister to reply.

Addison was silent for a while. "There it is!" She pointed to a single star in the sky. "Start light; star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I may; I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I wish to meet my Prince Charming!"

"If you're done talking to a giant ball of gas out in space, maybe you could join me on planet Earth?" Alina teased. "If you want a man, go out and get one."

"But I don't want just any man." Addison slowly climbed down the tree. "I want the perfect guy."

Alina rolled her eyes. "Hold on to that dream."

"I intend to." Addison pulled on her jacket. "Although, maybe I should start looking."

"Finally!"

"But none of the guys in day class really stand out."

"Does your 'Prince Charming' have to be human? Because there's always the night class boys."

"How would I even talk to them?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Alina looked around to make sure they were alone. "I've decided that the only way I'm going to know for sure if I like Zero is to spend time with him; for that I need to be in day class."

"You want to trade places?" Addison thought about it for a moment. "Well, we are identical."

"Remember when we were kids? We could even fool Dad just by swapping clothes and doing our hair differently."

"Let's do it."

The girl went back to Addison's dorm. They put on each other's clothes. Addison pulled her hair to cover one eye, and Alina pulled her hair back to uncover her own eye. Addison helped her twin pin her hair so it looks shorter, then Alina helped her sister put in hair extensions so it looks longer. Addison put on fake fangs while Alina covered the ends of her fangs with black lipstick to make them look like normal teeth.

"There!" Alina said triumphantly. "Now no one can tell us apart."

The next night was the test. Addison slipped into her twin's seat in class. _Look at all the hot boys! Surely one of them could be my Prince Charming!_

"Did you sleep well?" Ruka sat down next to the imposter.

Before Addison could answer a yawn escaped her mouth. "Not really." She tried to make her voice sound deeper, like her sisters.

"I feel for you. We've both lost our man to the same girl. Whoever she picks, one of us loses."

_She must love Kaname._ "I'm not sure how I feel about Zero."

"Everyone else knows." Rima was leaning on Senri's shoulder. "You should just admit it."

"It's not that easy." Ruka said. "Zero likes someone else."

The conversation was cut short by the start of class, and Addison quickly drifted off to sleep. The next thing she knew, she could hear the other students talking again.

"We'd better wake her." Rima said. She lightly shook the girl she thought was Alina. "Class is over."

"You slept through it all." Takuma winked at the human. "I thought about giving you a kiss-" He pauses, waiting to see what effect the words had. "-But I didn't want to get punched again."

_Alina tends to hit any guy who flirts with her. Guess I should play the part._ "Good choice. You wouldn't look right with missing teeth."

"I hope you don't talk to Zero that way." Ruka said. "You do talk to him, don't you?"

Addison picked up her sister's books. "When I do, I'll keep in mind not to hit him."

In the morning it was Alina's turn.

_Here goes._ Alina walked into the brightly lit classroom.

Zero nudged his twin. "Your 'princess' is looking at you."

"She is?" Ichiru quickly turned around, making eye contact with the girl.

_So that's Zero's twin._ Alina took her sister's seat, right next to Zero.

"Ask her." Zero whispered to his brother. "You've only got a few days left."

"Are you crazy?" Ichiru whispered back. "I can't just ask her out of nowhere."

"I'll break the ice for you." Zero turned to the girl next to him. "So, Addison, who's taking you to the dance?"

_Oh my God! He's talking to me!_ Alina tried to hide her anxiety. _Just act like Addison._ "Not yet. Who are you taking?"

"I thought about asking Yuki, but I just can't bring myself to do it." Zero, believing he was in the presence of a close friend, replied calmly. "It's not easy for a guy to pour his heart out to a girl; not like in your fairy tales."

_How can he just talk to her like this?_ Ichiru wondered. _And about love, of all things!_

"Do you have your eyes on anyone?" Zero went on.

"No one really stands out to me." Alina replied, repeating what her sister had told her.

Once class started, it seemed to drag on forever. Alina kept her eyes closed to keep the sunlight out. At lunch she sat with Yuki and Yori, knowing that's what her sister usually did.

"Guess what? I already told Yuki." Yori said excitedly.

"Did you get a date for the dance?" Alina guessed.

"Not just any date; Takuma asked me!"

"I'll be going with Kaname." Yuki added. "And you?"

_How many people are going to ask me that?_ "No one yet."

"You mean you haven't been asked by anyone?" Yuki asked. "Maybe you should just do the asking."

"I wouldn't know who to ask." Alina said. "I'm not looking for just any guy, you know; he's got to be perfect."

"I get the feeling we're going to have twin wallflowers." Yori said. "That is, if your twin will be going. I heard she hit one of her classmates the other night."

"She doesn't like guys flirting with her." Alina said. _This third-person thing is weird._ "She'll probably go to keep me company is she doesn't get a date."

Zero and Ichiru watched the girl from across the room.

"Just go over there." Zero urged.

Ichiru had his head down. "She wants someone perfect."

Zero sighed. "Let's just see what she considers perfect, shall we?" He crossed the room to wear the girls were sitting. "Addison, I couldn't help but overhear you talking. What exactly makes someone the perfect guy?"

_He's flirting with me! No, he's flirting with my sister._ Alina tried to remember how her sister described her dream boyfriend. "Handsome, kind, strong, smart; a well-rounded guy."

"Why are you so interested?" Yuki teased.

"It's really not your business." Zero replied.

"You're flirting with her right in front of us. Would you just ask her already?"

_Do I really look like I'm flirting?_ "I'm just trying to help a friend. Addison, maybe we could talk after class?"

"Sure thing."

After school, Zero took his brother aside and whispered a plan to him.

"That's demented!" Ichiru complained. "There's no way I could talk to her! Let alone in privet!"

"Most people can't even tell us apart." Zero reminded his brother. "All you have to do it pretend you're me."

"What will that accomplish?"

"You can ask her to go with you without having to worry about how she sees you."

Meanwhile, Alina was in a panic.

_I can't believe I'm meeting Zero in private!_ Alina touched up the lipstick on her fangs. _Calm down; he's expecting Addison, remember?_

"Knock, knock!" Addison slipped into the dorm. "How's it going?"

"Zero wants to talk to me, I mean you, in privet!" Alina quickly explained to her sister what happened at lunch.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't sit around here with me; I'll tell you about my night when you get back."

"Wish me luck." Alina walked out the door. She found where Zero had said to meet her.

"Hi, Addison." Ichiru greeted.

"Hi, Zero." Alina could barely keep herself from blushing. "So, what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, it's about my brother; he doesn't have a date for the dance. I was wondering if you'd go with him to the dance."

"Ichiru? I don't really know him but-" _It's not up to me to make that call._ "I'll think about it and let you know tomorrow."

_She really might go with me!_ "Thanks. Just leave a note on my desk."

The two went separate ways; both secretly blushing.

"Well?" Addison asked as soon as her sister was in the door.

"He asked if you would go to the dance with Ichiru." Alina said. "You want to?"

"I don't know anything about his brother." Addison replied. "Let me think about it."

"I figured you'd say that. Just leave him a note on his deck tomorrow."

The girls cleaned up and dressed like themselves again.

"I'm glad we only did one day." Addison said. "It's a lot harder to be each other now that we're older."

"No kidding." Alina ran her fingers through her hair to make sure she got all the pins out. "I'm sorry you didn't find a guy."

"Don't worry about it. Did it help you any?"

"Yeah, I finally have to admit it. My heart was pounding so fast when Zero was near me; I had all I could do to keep my cool. I think I'm really in love."

The next day, Addison dropped a note on her friends' desk. She winked at him before taking her seat.

Zero read the note silently.

"_I'd be happy to go with Ichiru, but I'd feel bad leaving my sister a wallflower. Could you take Alina? I promise she won't hit you._"

Zero smiled. He wrote something on the bottom and slid the note back to his friend.

Addison read it quickly before class started.

"_It's a date._"


End file.
